The Legend of the Frozen Flames
by AmethystEmerald106
Summary: As an Ice wizard, we were taught from the beginning to hate Pyromancers. To despise anything Fire related at all. That's why what happened to me was so completely unexpected. And so completely horrible. This is what happens when Fire and Ice mix. This is the truth of why Fire and Ice are kept away from each other. And I hope this is what stops anyone from ever doing it ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :D This is my first Wizard101 story, so I hope you like it. I have a guest here with me, and guess who it is! :D It's...It's...AlliyahTheAuthor! You all know her, don't you? She's my sister and she helps me write a lot :)... Well she's doin' this with me (in Italics, of course XD).**

 _ **Oy! How is everyone? I hope you're all well, random people of the universe! (And maybe TheDiamondWriter and TheSecretiveWizard XD) You may be wondering why I'm attempting to co-write a story with my sister here again, especially after what happened last time…**_

 _ **Well, she begged xD. So here I am! I hope you enjoy, and I hope this time we can co-operate a little better.  
As 'The Mystery Writer' (from a whole other story on my profile XD) has recently come up with:  
Love the chapter :D!**_

* * *

 _As an Ice wizard, a Thaumaturge, we were taught from the beginning to hate Pyromancers. To despise anything Fire related at all, really._

 _That's why what happened to me was so completely unexpected. And so completely horrible._

 _This is what happens when Fire and Ice mix._

 _This is the truth of why Fire and Ice are kept away from each other._

 _And I hope this stops anyone from ever doing it again._

* * *

 _Tara's P.O.V_

* * *

I sped in circles around Ravenwood, desperately searching for my classroom.

I realized there were definitely a whole lot of schools in Ravenwood Academy. Balance, Myth, Death, Life, Ice, Fire, and Storm.

 _And I thought there was only Ice!_ I thought.

Finally, I tumbled across a frozen river. I sat up, and saw that it was snowing above me! I smiled; I loved the snow.

 _Wait a second… I must be close!_ As I sat up, I saw a light blue building with snowflakes engraved all over it.

 _So beautiful!_ I stared in awe. I winced; it felt like something bit my hand.

I grabbed my wrist, and saw a flame hovering above it. "Ow!" I looked near where I had been standing, and noticed many more flames. In fact, an entire tree was on fire!

 _That must be the Fire school…_ I thought with dread, staring at the tree standing above me.

If I stayed out here any longer, I'd probably be burned again. I decided I'd better head inside.

I walked over to the snowy door, and twisted the knob. Hurriedly, I rushed inside.

 _Wow!_ I grinned, looking around the room. It was snowing inside as well. _This place is so_ _ **cool**_ _!_

I walked up to my teacher, holding papers that informed her I was a new student here. She was a Frost Fairy!

The other students in the room turned and whispered to each other. Hopefully I wasn't too late, I'd hate to have just interrupted their lesson…

"Well, hello there!" the Frost Fairy kindly welcomed.

"Hi my name is Tara FairyStone!" I introduced myself.

The Ice professor nodded. "I am Professor GreyRose! Are you lost?"

"Um...No. I'm new here, and I'm here to collect my Ice wand and for the Thaumaturgy lesson. Sorry I'm a little late, I got lost..."

"Oh, it's fine, dear, you weren't late at all! I was just taking attendance." Professor GreyRose assured me. It was certainly a relief!

"Now that we know everyone is here, we can start the lesson!" declared the Frost fairy, spinning in the air excitedly. Oh no, I almost forgot! Here is your wand, Miss FairyStone! Take good care of it." She carefully rested a crystal, icey wand into my hands.

It felt like that's where it should have been all along! I smiled, looking at my new wand. I saw my own reflection off the frozen shard which rested on the tip of the wand:

I had a bright blue hair tied back in a ponytail, and my brand new blue and white wizarding robes and ice pale skin.

The teacher started the lesson, but before I could pay much attention, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Psst!" whispered a voice behind me.

I turned around, and saw a girl with dark brown hair and cold, dark eyes staring straight at me.

"Hello?" I whispered back, unsure of her intentions.

"Hey, new girl. I'm Violet, and if you wanna be cool, you're gonna have to listen to me. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Mmm-kay?" Violet's facial expression remained unchanging, staring daggers into my forehead.

" _Everything_ you say?" I raised my eyebrows. That didn't sound very good.

Violet nodded nonchalantly. "If you want to be cool, yeah. Are you with me or against me?"

"To be honest," I paused. "I don't _care_ about being cool. Now back off and let me study."

The girl's eyes grew even darker. "That was not a wise choice you made, Tara. I expected better of you…"

I turned back to my desk. Girls like her annoyed me. School was about studying, not drama and being 'cool'. Well, maybe if you meant cool as in cold, but that's not the point.

For the rest of the class, the Ice professor's teachings were blocked out by Thaumaturges chatting. I could hardly hear anything!

I could only catch little parts of conversations, some of which were:

* * *

"...Fire wizards…"

"...so annoying…"

"...hate them so much…"

"...especially Ashley RubyFlame…"

* * *

That last bit stuck out in my head the most. Not just because it was an actual name, but because a white haired boy Thaumaturge sitting in the next desk didn't seem to like it.

Holding a book in his hands, I could visibly see his fists turning white as he tightened them.

* * *

"...I so hate her…"

"...want to slap her, right in the face…"

"...with my own shoe..."

"...what about a fish..."

* * *

He slammed his book shut. It was literally heard throughout the entire classroom.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Would you like to share something with the class, Gabriel WinterBreeze?" Professor GreyRose asked.

He bit his lip, and shook his head.

She nodded sadly. "Well, students, class is over. Do not forget your homework!"

She handed out lots of paper to every one of us, which of course I dreaded, since I could hardly pay attention with everyone talking.

But, the good thing was that the class was over.

I headed outside, but something happened that made the day _even_ better.

I bumped Into a wizard. My reputation around here just kept on getting better. She had medium brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and she wore red and gold clothes with black wings coming out of them!

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, dropping a few notebooks.

"Don't be sorry!" I helped her pick them up while introducing myself. "My name's Tara FairyStone, by the way."

She smiled. "I'm Christina FairyFlame, nice to meet you!"

"Well, it's nice meeting you, too!" I said with a grin. _Finally, someone friendly around here._ I thought, satisfied.

"I'm an Ice wizard, what about you?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

She visibly paled. "Uh, I'm Fire. I have to go." With that, she sped away. It was obvious she did not want to talk about something…

 _Was it something I said?_ I wondered. _If it's about my school, I don't understand! It's not like Fire and Ice wizards could hate each other_ that _much…_

Bartleby, was I wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's us again, AmethystEmerald and AlliyahTheAuthor! This is my second chapter, and I just want to say that it's so fun doing this story, and I hope it's fun reading this story! :D**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot: Whoever reviews gets 2 cookies (::) (::) :D So I hope you review this story, and like it as much as I do! :D That's all, have fun reading!**

 _ **Hi again, people of Fanfiction! Does this story have you intrigued yet? I certainly hope it has! I'm going to let my sister take over now, because I can't think of anything else to say, honestly. Since this isn't my story really, I guess I'm not as comfortable.**_

 _ **Enough of me rambling. Read on, lovely people of the universe (or should I say 'Spiral' ;))! :D**_

* * *

 _Christinas P.O.V_

* * *

 _Phew!_ I thought immediately, after I had put a good distance between me and the Thaumaturge. _That's over with!_

As a Pyromancer, I knew not to talk to Ice wizards. Fire and Ice never got along, all you ever ended up with were enemies when you tried to mix them. Just ask Dalia. Or Ashley RubyGem. Or Brianna BlazeCaster. Or-

Let me stop right there; I think you get the idea.

But anyways, everyone there told me how horrible Ice wizards were. And if so many people are saying that...How could they _all_ be lying?

I didn't want an enemy...

Right after that, though, I was filled to the brim with guilt. _What are you afraid of? She's just a Thaumaturge, and she's a person just like you! Now go and apologize!_

So I walked all the way back to where I had bumped into Tara FairyStone. The only problem was this:

She was gone!

 _Ugh!_ I thought. _This is what happens when you argue with yourself!_

I shook my head. _Anyways...What was I going to do, again?_ After a second or two of thinking, I remembered where I was heading. _The Arena! Of course! Time to test how good Helephant is at Wizard vs Wizard…_

I hopped onto my broomstick mount, and whizzed past the wizards of Ravenwood and the Commons, until finally I was standing in Unicorn Way.

I let out a contented sigh, breathing in the sweet air of the street of fairies, pixies, sprites, and unicorns. The sky was a brilliant blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was quite relaxing there.

But, I hadn't come here to admire the peacefulness! I tucked my broom back inside my backpack (which of course was enchanted to fit basically everything I wanted), and sprinted to the large gates to the Arena.

Standing beside the gates stood a couple Warlords discussing different strategies, and of course Diego Santiago Quariquez Ramirez III, otherwise known as 'Dueling' Diego.

"Good afternoon, sir!" I curtsied.

He smiled, and bowed back. "Why, good afternoon, Christina!"  
"It's a wonderful day for some dueling, isn't it?" I asked him.

Diego nodded approvingly. "The wind is just right. I can practically smell the Arena Tickets being traded from losers to winners…"

I laughed. "Well, you may have guessed that's what I came for. Here's the Arena Ticket for the pass!"

"Gracias, Christina! And good luck!"

"Thanks!" And left with twenty arena tickets after giving him the one ticket fine, I entered the 'WvW' Lobby. But unfortunately, I didn't even get enough time to sign my signature at the queue before the inevitable happened.

A brawl broke out. Right in the Lobby of where fights were _supposed_ to happen. How ironic…

A hot, flaming ball of fire came crashing down from the sky above me.

The Arena was filled with screaming as wizards tried to run out of the way.

"TAKE THAT, BLIZZARD-BRAIN!" shouted an angry voice.  
All of a sudden, icicles as big as one of Bartleby's roots shot through the walls, nearly impaling a few wizards dressed in red.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU, HOT-HEAD?!"

"Ah!" I screamed, dodging the icy blades of death. "What is even going on?!" I ran straight into a Myth wizard. I really had to start watching where I was going…

"Watch it!" he cried, leaping over a blast of flames.  
I stood back up and hid behind a protective shield of green light. "Everyone, stop!" yelled a small-statured girl dressed in Life robes. I recognized her as Esmee LifeGarden.

But, of course, the wizards battling paid her no attention.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A CHILL PILL, WYVERN-WEIRDO!" shouted another Fire wizard, joining the fight.

Finally, behind the shield, I managed to get a look at my surroundings. There were around three Pyromancers, and the same amount of Thaumaturges.

I recognized Julia BlazeCaster, Brianna's mean big sister. I shook my head. Julia was never any good; no wonder she was in this fight!

There was also Hunter Hunter (His parents must have been crazy to name him that!) on the Fire side, who was an older and competitive Pyromancer. I saw Austin GoldenBlade there, but he didn't seemed to be fighting _with_ the other Fire wizards. I realized he was trying to break up the fight.

On the Ice side of the battle, I saw Violet Bane, Eddie ChillWhisper, and Tammy FrostGarden. They were all aggressively casting a variety of Ice spells upon the Fire wizards.

Another meteor landed in the Arena. I shook my head. _Enough of this nonsense!_ I rushed into the battle to help Austin stop the fight.

Before I could actually do anything, though, I was blinded! Snowflakes flew into my face, and I felt flames tickling my arm next to me. As I spit out the snow, I wiped my eyes and opened them to see Professor Lydia Greyrose and my own teacher, Dalia Falmea, all standing in front of us.

The chaos had stopped, and they all stood staring at the professors, knowing they were going to be in deep trouble.  
"Professor!" I cried.

Dalia glared at them. Wait, not just the wizards who were fighting… She was glaring at Austin and I, as well! "I expected better of you." she shook her head, disappointedly. "Especially you two, Austin and Christina."

"But we didn't do anything!" Austin protested.  
I nodded. "We were trying to break up the battle, not be a part of it!"  
Dalia remained upset. "It certainly does not look that way. Detention for all of you, and you are all responsible for cleaning up this mess."

Lydia stood, her back to Dalia, lecturing her own students. It seemed we were going to get the same punishment.

"-and this way, you can learn to work together!" I heard her say.

Rage burned inside of me. "But we weren't a part of this!"

But I might as well not have wasted my breath. The teachers teleported away, Diego coming inside.

"I suppose I am your baby-sitter, now. Oh...My poor Arena…" he gasped, burying his face in his hands dramatically. He came back up with a flourish of his cape. "Now clean!"

I folded my arms as I took out my wand to help repair the broken Lobby, as well as a broom. "So this is why Fire and Ice wizards don't mix… Nothing good ever comes of it!" I muttered bitterly.

And I was right. If only I had kept that mind-set, or I'd never be in the mess I would soon be in...

* * *

 **Also! Since PVP stands for 'Play Versus Player', I decided that would be weird to call it that XD. So it is WVW, AKA 'Wizard Versus Wizard'. HAVE A NICE DAY! :D  
**


End file.
